Insecure
by VeroZa
Summary: Mungkin aku memang harus menjalaninya... Sora mencintai Roxas tapi Roxas... Bisakah mereka menjalin cinta yang suci? Atau...  SoRoku/YAOI/Lemon/DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

**Ini dia.**

**Fic kolaborasi pertama kami yang berakun VeroZa.**

**Coba tebak, saya siapa hayo XDDD *dibunuh**

**Well, anyway anyhow**

**Enjoy the story**

**And**

**Have a nice day XDDDD**

**INSECURE**

**KH is not ours. They are SE's.**

**RATE: M**

**PAIR: SORA X ROXAS**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Mungkin, hari ini akan berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Aku harus bangun pagi, lebih pagi dari biasanya, membuat sarapan, membangunkan saudaraku yang susah bangun, lalu berangkat ke sekolah. Di sekolah pun, dia pasti akan melakukan hal-hal aneh padaku. Aku ingat, kemarin di kantin sekolah, dia mendorongku yang sedang membawa segelas es coklat. Akibatnya, aku terhuyung dan minuman itu tumpah ke bajuku. Sementara aku kewalahan membersihkan noda di seragamku, dia malah asyik tertawa. Teman-teman dan seisi kantin menertawaiku dan itu membuatku merasa sangat malu dan bodoh.

Entah kenapa, setelah ayah dan ibu kami pergi ke London, kakak kembarku, Sora menjadi agak liar. Dia yang tadinya baik hati, lembut, dan selalu membelaku, sekarang menjadi semacam bully bagiku. Tidak hanya fisik, dia bahkan sering melukai mentalku. Contohnya, dia mengolok-olokku di depan teman-temannya, menyebarkan gosip tidak sedap tentangku; bahwa aku gay, serta menyebutku suka tidur dengan pria-pria tua.

Aku sangat marah. Terkoyak hatiku setelah mendengar semua fitnahnya. Namun, aku tidak pernah melawannya. Aku hanya diam, menelan semua fitnah dan gerakan tangannya yang ringan.

Aku tahu, jika aku tidak meresponnya, dia akan bosan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Semoga aku benar.

Pagi ini, aku bangun pukul setengah lima pagi. Aku sudah biasa bangun sepagi ini sejak orang tua kami pergi ke London. Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, merapikan seprai dan kulihat, kakakku sedang tidur dengan posisi terlentang di kasurnya. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, bahkan mulutnya dibiarkan terbuka.

"..." aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengannya. Jika dia tahu aku memperhatikannya saat tidur, dia akan memakiku dan mengunciku di kamar selama sehari seperti yang dia lakukan empat hari lalu. Waktu itu aku baru pulang dari mengunjungi pesta ulang tahun sahabatku, Axel. Entah kenapa kakak marah dan mengunciku di kamar.

Aku menghela nafas lemah kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar kami.

Setiap hari aku melakukan pekerjaan ini. Pekerjaan yang biasa dikerjakan ibu; memasak, mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, bahkan aku mendapat tugas tambahan yaitu mengerjakan pr kakakku. Aku sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas ibu tapi mengerjakan pr kakak...aku agak keberatan. Itu kan pr-nya, tapi dia tidak mau mengerjakannya sendiri. Dan jika aku menolak, dia mengancam akan memasukan kepalaku ke toilet. Jelas, aku tidak mau. Terpaksa, aku mengerjakan pr-nya juga.

"Huh.. Sepertinya, hari ini akan cerah," kataku menatap keluar jendela. Aku sedang berada di dapur, membuat pancake untuk kami sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Setelah selesai memasak, aku harus membangunkan Sora, kakakku. Dia sulit dibangunkan sehingga perlu perjuangan ekstra.

Aku selesai membuat selapis pancake terakhir dan memindahnya dari teflon ke piring. Aku hendak berbalik untuk pergi ke kamar dan membangunkan Sora namun...sepasang tangan kurus dan dingin melingkar di pinggangku. Jelas saja aku terkejut.

"Waahh!" seruku. Aku menoleh ke belakang sedikit. "S-Sora?"

"Roxy, hari ini sarapan apa?" katanya tanpa dosa. Aku merasa agak canggung. Sora memang sering memelukku dari belakang. Bukan hanya memeluk, bahkan tangannya pernah merayap ke dadaku atau tubuh bagian bawahku. Aku tidak pernah protes karena itu percuma saja. Sora malah akan menjepitku di dinding dan menumpahkan susu di rambut dan wajahku kemudian menjilatnya kasar. Ini pernah terjadi sekali yang menyebabkan aku harus keramas dan terlambat ke sekolah.

"Sarapannya apa, Roxas sayang?" kata Sora lagi dengan nada dipaksakan. Aku tersentak kemudian berusaha menjawab dengan suara bergetar,

"P-pancake..dengan saus stroberi," jawabku canggung.

Dia bernafas di leherku, "Hmm, aku suka stroberi." kemudian melepas pelukannya. Aku merasa lega setelah itu. Sora duduk di kursinya, menungguku memberikan sepiring pancake bagiannya. "Cepat, siput! Aku lapar!"

Dia sering memanggilku siput. Aku cepat-cepat menuang sirup stroberi pada pancake Sora dan tak lupa sebuah stroberi segar di atasnya.

"I-ini.." aku meletakan piring penuh pancake di depannya. Sora hanya menyeringai kemudian melahap pancake-nya.

"Ah, tidak enak. Coba tidak ada sirup stroberinya, pasti rasanya sangat buruk."

"Maaf..." aku selalu merasa sangat bersalah. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku takut. Sora tidak pernah memuji apapun yang kukerjakan, selalu memaki, membuatku merasa bodoh.

Aku bingung.

Apa aku harus membencinya?

Tapi dia kakakku.

Aku tidak bisa membencinya.

Kami berangkat sekolah setelah itu. Seperti biasa, kami naik bis ke sekolah. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau duduk di samping Sora tapi bis penuh sesak waktu itu jadi aku terpaksa duduk di sampingnya. Tapi aku tetap menjaga jarak dengannya. Aku tidak mau mencari masalah dengannya.

Kami sampai di sekolah. Aku cepat-cepat keluar dari bis dan masuk ke gedung sekolah. Tidak peduli walau aku harus menerobos kerumunan anak perempuan penggosip atau segerombol bully. Begitu sampai di kelas, aku segera duduk. Diam. Tidak melakukan hal apapun.

"Hei, kau tahu?" seorang anak perempuan berkata pada temannya.

"Apa?" jawab temannya.

"Anak yang disana itu," katanya pelan. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu dia pasti sedang menunjukku.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

"Dia gay lho!"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya! Aku dengar dari teman-teman yang lain."

"Dari mana mereka mendengar berita itu?"

"Dari saudara kembarnya!"

"Oh, mengerikan."

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa lirih. Telingaku panas, jantungku sakit. Gosip yang Sora sebarkan kemarin telah menyebar begitu cepat. Awalnya dia memberitahu beberapa orang di perpustakaan lalu menyebar ke kantin dan sekarang kelas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku setelah ini.

Sora datang. Wajahnya terlihat beringas untuk suatu alasan yang tak jelas. Dia melihatku dengan senyum aneh di bibirnya. Kemudian Sora duduk di kursinya, menulis sesuatu di atas kertas kemudian meremasnya.

Aku mengacuhkan kakakku. Aku tidak mau tahu urusannya.

Tuk.

Segumpal kertas mengenai kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke samping. Kulihat Sora menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, memasukan kelingkingnya ke mulut, dan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh. Di dekat kakiku terdapat segumpal kertas jelek. Aku tahu itu pasti dari Sora. Kugigit bibir bawahku sedikit, sebelum membungkuk untuk mengambil gumpalan itu. Aku membuka gumpalan itu dan disana tertulis, "Dasar bodoh".

Ini sudah biasa.

Pesan-pesan beruntun dari Sora yang selalu menyakitkan.

Gumpalan-gumpalan kertas lain berdatangan. Setiap aku membukanya, yang tertulis adalah, "Dasar jelek", "Kau tidur dengan siapa kemarin malam?", "Heh! Aku menyesal menjadi saudaramu!".

Kenapa?

Aku menyesal juga karena menjadi adikmu yang selalu kau tindas.

Tidak. Aku bohong. Tanpa dia, aku pasti tidak akan ada.

Lalu kudengar pintu kelas terbuka. Pelajaran hari itu adalah biologi. Guru kami adalah seorang calon guru dari universitas terkemuka. Dia mengajak beberapa teman. Salah satunya yang paling dekat denganku adalah Axel Garland. Dia adalah mahasiswa semester 5. Datang ke sekolahku untuk mengumpulkan data dari murid-murid kelas satu. Kami dulu bersahabat baik saat SD. Aku kelas satu, dia kelas enam. Tapi semuanya berakhir saat aku baru menginjak masa remaja. Axel mengatakan padaku bahwa dia menyukaiku. Sora mendengar itu dan segera memukul Axel tepat di mata kirinya. Dan aku tentu tidak bisa menerima cintanya karena aku belum benar-benar paham apa itu cinta. Sora dan Axel bermusuhan sedangkan aku, aku seperti penengah bagi mereka.

Aku dan Axel tetap berkomunikasi walaupun Sora melarangku. Terutama setelah Sora memusuhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Axel selalu menjadi penyemangat bagiku. Beberapa kali dia memintaku untuk jadi pacarnya walaupun aku tak pernah menjawabnya...

"Rox!" seru Axel setelah masuk ke kelas.

"Hai, Ax," kataku lesu. Axel mendekatiku. Wajahnya berseri aneh, rambut merahnya menyala.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini ada apa?" katanya penuh semangat. Aku menarik nafas.

"Apa? Angket lagi?" tebakku dengan nada lesu. Wajah Axel semakin berseri.

"Benar! Kau tahu tentang apa angket kali ini?"

"Cara belajar di rumah atau minat dan bakat?"

"Bukan! Hari ini adalah angket sosialisasi dengan keluarga!" dia berseru aneh. Membuat beberapa murid lain menatapnya lucu.

"Iya, iya." aku sewot. Kemudian bel berbunyi, menandakan jam pelajaran telah dimulai. Murid lain segera duduk di tempat masing-masing dan Axel maju ke meja guru sedangkan temannya yang lain berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," kata Axel ceria. Kami membalasnya,

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

"Kalian masih ingat aku?" kata Axel lagi.

"Masih, Pak." kami menjawab bersamaan.

"Oke. Kalau kalian masih kenal denganku. Kalian pasti masih ingat dengan namaku ."

Diam.

Bodoh.

"Kau! Anak yang disana!" Axel menunjukku. "Sebutkan siapa namaku." dia bertingkah seolah guru yang galak tapi tetap saja bagiku, dia hanyalah Axel. Axel yang bodoh dan pedo..

"Axel Garland. Mahasiswa semester lima. Tinggal di Sharon Street dan bermimpi menjadi orang terkenal. Terima kasih." aku menjawab dengan malas. Seisi kelas melotot padaku, menganggapku sebagai siswa tak sopan. Oh, great. Just great.

"Benar. Nah, hari ini aku ingin kalian mengisi angket sosialisasi keluarga ini."

Sebuah 'O' panjang keluar dari mulut para murid kecuali aku. Kuperhatikan Sora mengeluh, menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Sora..

Kau tahu?

Aku ingin dirimu yang dulu...

**To Be Continued….**

**Sekian dulu.**

**Chapter selanjutnya segera menyusul**

**XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ini Dia Chapter 2**

**Tehehehee**

**Sepertinya saya udah ketahuan ya…**

**Ohohohohoo ^o^**

**Congratz Milosoya, Anda benar :D XD XD**

**Saya adalah si gaje penulis fic berjudul BROKEN**

**Yahahahahaaa**

**Ya, silakan baca kelanjutannya XDDD**

**INSECURE**

**KH is not ours. It is SE's**

**RATE: M**

**LEMON nih atau LIME atau STRAWBERRY yah?**

**PAIR: as always, SORA X ROXAS**

**Sho-ai**

**YAOI alert XDDD**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ENJOY!**

Pengisian angket selesai begitu pula dengan pelajaran pagi itu. Sekarang jam istirahat. Aku memilih untuk duduk di kelas dan mengeluh akan hidup ini. Axel menghampiriku dan aku ingat, Sora juga masih ada di kelas waktu itu.

"Hai, Roxanne."

"Berhenti memanggilku Roxanne. Namaku Roxas," cibirku, tanpa melihat wajahnya. Dasar aneh.

"Nanti malam kau mau datang ke pesta rumahku?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Kalian tahu? Keluar rumah di malam hari akan membuatku menerima hukuman dari Sora. Dia akan mengikatku di kasur seperti korban pemerkosaan seperti yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku keluar bersama teman-teman untuk menghadiri konser sebuah band lokal.

Aku selalu pasrah pada semua yang Sora lakukan padaku. Apa dayaku. Aku hanya clone-nya yang gagal dan memuakkan. Begitulah Sora menyebutku setelah orang tua kami pergi ke luar negeri.

"Ouh, kenapa?" dia terdengar kecewa.

"Jangan tanya alasannya," balasku.

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok." Axel melangkah keluar dari kelas. Aku menghela nafas lega namun, tiba-tiba nafasku tercekat begitu kurasa hembusan nafas hangat di leherku.

"Kau akrab sekali dengannya."

Aku masih menahan nafas.

"Dia masih menyukaimu, ya?"

Pupilku mengecil.

"Kau mau menjawab perasaannya?"

Aku mengerjap.

"Kau suka dia?"

Aku berusaha menggeleng.

"Dasar mata keranjang."

"Tidak..." akhirnya aku bicara. "Aku tidak menyukainya... Sora, ada apa denganmu?" kurasakan seluruh tubuhku gemetar.

Sora berdiri. "Hei, teman-teman!" dia berteriak. Sisa siswa di kelas segera melirik padanya.

"Ada apa, So-kun?" jawab salah seorang.

Sora menyunggingkan senyum licik padaku.

"Hei, dengar. Bocah ini!" dia menunjukku.

"Sora, apa-apaan kau ini?" kataku berusaha membela diri. Tapi Sora tidak menghiraukanku.

"Kalian tahu kenapa hanya dia yang ingat pada nama guru rambut merah yang sinting itu?"

"Kenapa?" balas yang lain.

"Karena mereka tidur bersama kemarin! Whore ini tidur bersama pria sinting itu!" seru Sora. Seisi kelas melotot tak percaya termasuk aku. Ya, Tuhan kenapa Sora tega berkata demikian pada adiknya sendiri? Aku tahu aku ini peniru. Aku memiliki wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya, aku meniru warna bola matanya, tapi aku masih manusia. Aku masih punya hati. Dan dia telah menyakiti hatiku.

"Astaga! Tak kusangka..." seisi kelas bergumam.

"Padahal kupikir dia anak baik-baik.."

"Tapi dia pasti telah tidur dengan orang lain juga. Dia kan gay."

"Orang seperti dia cuma akan mempermalukan kelas kita."

Aku merasa air mataku hampir tumpah. Rasanya seperti baru saja dijatuhkan dari tebing karang yang sangat tinggi.

"Itu tidak benar!" aku berteriak. Mereka menatapku jijik. "Aku..bukan seperti yang Sora katakan.. Dia bohong.. Selama ini dia bohong..."

"Apa?" seisi kelas kembali bergumam. Bel berbunyi dan tak ada yang melanjutkan perdebatan itu. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran hari itu. Aku sedih..dan takut.. Apa yang akan menimpaku setelah ini? Tak bisa kubayangkan.

Aku mencapai rumah setelah sekolah hari itu. Sora tak bicara denganku di sekolah. Dia menjauhiku - atau aku yang menjauhinya.

Aku masih tak bisa membencinya sepenuhnya..

Kami tanpa sengaja bertatap wajah di kamar. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi, Sora memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau mau kencan dengan Axel nanti malam?"

Aku tersentak, "Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Aku dengar pembicaraan kalian tadi."

"Dengar, ya. Aku tidak pacaran dengannya ataupun tidur dengannya. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu di kelas tadi?" tiba-tiba aku terpacu untuk marah. "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa malunya aku tadi? Kau telah mempermalukanku sejak ayah dan ibu pergi ke luar negeri. Aku tidak mengerti, Sora.. Aku tidak mengerti!" kurasakan air mataku menetes. Ugh, kenapa aku harus menangis di depannya? Dia pasti akan mengolokku.

Sora yang tadinya sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya, berdiri. "Roxas, kamu menangis?"

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau akan menjadikan ini berita terbaru di sekolah? Heck, si gay menangis karena tidak ada yang mau tidur dengannya? Atau apa? Apa? Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi untuk menjatuhkan harga diriku, hah?" aku benar-benar hilang kendali. Air mataku semakin banyak, membasahi wajahku.

"Roxas, aku.." Sora melangkah mendekat. Aku mundur selangkah sebelum berlutut untuk menyembunyikan wajah.

"Kau jahat.. Kau jahat.."

"Roxas, maafkan aku.."

Dia minta maaf?

Tapi semua telah terlanjur.

Aku telah dicap sebagai pelacur dan tidak akan ada yang bisa mencabutnya selain orang yang telah menyebarkan berita itu sendiri, Sora.

"Roxas, aku.." dia berusaha menenangkanku. Sama seperti saat dia masih menjadi hero bagiku.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Kenapa? Padahal..padahal kita bersaudara.. Padahal kita adalah satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh berbeda.. Kenapa, Sora? Kenapa?" aku masih menutupi wajah. Air mataku yang terlalu banyak, merembes melalui sela-sela jemariku.

"Roxas, itu karena aku...aku..."

"Kau tahu? Aku merindukan dirimu yang dulu.. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau..." kalimatku belum selesai karena Sora memotongku dengan kalimat yang membuatku tercegang setengah mati.

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Aku berhenti menangis, melepas tangan dari wajahku sehingga aku dapat melihat wajah Sora. Dia ada di depanku, berlutut dan wajahnya merah serta mata berair.

"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Roxas. Lebih dari cinta kakak pada adiknya." wajah Sora semakin merah. Kurasakan wajahku memerah juga. Dia menarik bahuku sehingga dia dapat memelukku. "Akhirnya, aku bisa mengatakannya. Maaf, selama ini aku berlaku kasar padamu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menunjukkan rasa cinta pada seseorang.."

"Dasar bodoh. Kalau kau begitu, orang malah akan membencimu."

"Karena itu, aku minta maaf. Aku akan menghajar Riku setelah ini karena dia yang menghasutku agar berbuat kasar padamu supaya kau menyadari betapa besar rasa cintaku padamu." Sora memelukku makin erat. Aku merasa, dirinya yang dulu telah kembali. Aku senang.

"Kalian berdua memang bodoh.." kataku sedikit tertawa.

"Ya, aku tahu." Sora melepas pelukannya. Matanya menatap mataku lekat. "Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

DEG!

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Pacar?

Tapi, kami kan bersaudara..

Saudara tidak boleh saling mencintai.

Dan lagi, kami sejenis.

"Roxas, aku mencintaimu. Jadilah pacarku! Aku tidak peduli walaupun kita sedarah dan sejenis, aku tetap mencintaimu!" kata Sora lagi. Matanya berapi-api. Dia serius. Aku harus bilang apa?

"Jika kau mau jadi pacarku, peluk aku. Tapi jika tidak, tampar aku." dia memohon sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku gemetar, seketika suaraku hilang. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi hanya sebatas kakak dan adik. Tapi aku juga tidak membencinya walaupun dia telah berbuat kasar padaku. Jika aku menerimanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi jika aku menolaknya, dia akan hancur. Sangat hancur. Aku.. Sebagai adik, aku tidak bisa mengecewakannya. Aku harus menghormatinya dan aku...

Aku memeluk Sora.

Tanpa pemikiran lebih lanjut.

"Roxas? K-kau memelukku.. Itu berarti kau.." suara Sora agak bergetar.

"I-iya. A-aku mau j-jadi.. P-p-pacarmu, Sora..." suaraku tersendat. Astaga, apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Ya, ampun.. Aku baru saja setuju jadi pacar Sora? Kakakku sendiri?

"Terima kasih, Roxas." Sora melepas pelukanku. Dia mengangkat wajahku. "Sekarang, kita resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih." dia memainkan ibu jari kanannya di bibirku. "Itu berarti, aku boleh menciummu kan?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku tidak bisa berkata, memejamkan mata. Sora menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Rasanya hangat. Dia menghisap bibirku dengan semangat. Lalu sesuatu membasahi bibir atasku. Aku tahu itu lidah. Agar dia tak kecewa, kubiarkan bibir atas dan bawahku memisah. Lidahnya masuk. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya membiarkan lidah Sora bertarung dengan lidahku dan lalu dia menggelitik langit-langit mulutku dengan lidahnya.

Tangan Sora mengusap kepala bagian belakangku, mengacak rambutku yang memang sudah acak-acakan. Tangan kirinya menyelip di bawah bajuku, meraba setiap senti lapisan epitel yang ada.

Oh, Tuhan.. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat ciuman panas yang sudah hampir empat menit tak dilepaskan. Aku hampir kehabisan nafas. Oh, Sora.. Aku butuh udara..

Seolah membaca pikiranku, Sora menyudahi ciuman pertama kami. Wajah kami sangat merah, nafas menggebu, keinginan yang lebih, hasrat yang meluap. Aku dapat melihatnya pada mata Sora.

"Roxas," katanya kemudian. Dia membantuku berdiri kemudian memelukku. "aku ingin bukti cinta darimu."

Bukti cinta?

"A-apa itu?" kataku canggung. Aku masih merasakan sensasi dicium tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu?" dia mengusap punggungku.

"T-tidak.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu, sayang." dia berhenti mengusap punggungku, melepasku sejenak untuk mencium keningku kemudian memelukku lagi. Dia menggiringku ke belakang. Perlahan tapi pasti. Hingga kemudian aku tersandung sesuatu dan Sora menjatuhkanku ke..kasur di belakangku.

"Bukti cinta yang terkuat."

Aku hanya menatap matanya. Mata itu sangat menghanyutkan, indah.

"Sora..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Sora mencium keningku. "Sejak dulu," lanjutnya kemudian mencium pipi kiriku. "Aku sudah mencintaimu." dia mencium ujung hidungku. "Kau sangat cantik, Roxas." kemudian mencium bibirku. "Cintaku padamu," tambahnya lagi, kali ini mencium daguku. "sangatlah besar," katanya sambil turun ke leherku. Dia mencium leherku. Ah! Rasanya geli dan basah.

"Oh, S-Sora.." aku mendesah. Sora menyusuri seluruh kulit leherku dengan bibirnya, mencium setiap bagian yang ia anggap perlu dicium. "Oohh.." aku mendesah lagi. Sora berhenti mencium kemudian menatapku dari dadaku.

"Mari kita bercinta."

Aku benar-benar tersentak dengan kalimatnya. Bercinta? Oh, tidak.. Kami baru jadian dan Sora langsung ingin bercinta?

Sora memulai aksinya. Perlahan, ia melepas resleting di baju turtle neck-ku, mengendus kulitku dan mencium dadaku.

"T-tunggu, Sora.." aku merintih.

"Ada apa, sayangku?" katanya sambil mengendus _nipple_ kiriku.

"S-sepertinya.. Ukh.." aku mengeram karena Sora memasukan _nipple_-ku ke mulutnya. "Aah.. J-jangan.."

Sora melepas _nipple_-ku, "Kenapa, sayang? Bukankah kita saling mencintai?"

Aku menelan ludah, "B-bukan begitu... A-aku.." tanganku tanpa sadar mendorong Sora menjauh sehingga ada ruang bagiku untuk bangkit. Aku segera berdiri kemudian lari ke luar ruangan dan berteriak, "Aku akan kembali!" sambil menaikan resleting di bajuku. Aku tahu Sora kecewa tapi aku tidak ingin keperawananku diambil sekarang.. Atau sejujurnya, aku takut..

Aku tidak benar-benar mencintainya sebagaimana dia mencintaiku.

Aku setuju jadi pacarnya karena aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa.

Itu saja.

Maaf, aku telah membohongimu Sora.

Maafkan aku.

**TBC**

**Telur Bebek Cina**

***slap* apaan sih?**

**Sekian doeloe ya… TT^TT**

**Saya mau tidur dulu…**

**Koneksi cacat…**

**Komputer membusuk…**

**TT^TT**

**Terima kasih XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya update nih.**

**Saya sedang dikejar waktu…**

**Komputer rusak lagi…**

**RUGI SAYA NIH BELI VGA BARU….**

**Insecure**

**Disclaimer: KH bukanlah milik saya. Jika KH adalah milik saya, Roxas tidak akan bergabung dengan Sora melainkan kabur. Sora akan terbangun hanya dengan setengah jiwa dan kekuatan sehingga inti cerita akan berubah dari Sora mencari Riku menjadi Sora mencari Roxas. Dan Sora akan melawan Xemnas hanya dengan sebuah Kingdom Key!**

**Contains: Lemon**

**DON'T LIKE? SO WHY ARE YOU HERE?**

**Chapter 3**

Matahari hendak menyembunyikan dirinya. Senja tiba begitu cepat. Setelah kabur dari percobaan "bukti cinta" Sora, aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah di jalanan kota. Leherku penuh bekas ciuman tapi untungnya aku memakai turtle neck sehingga dapat menyembunyikan bekas ciuman yang ada.

Tanpa sadar, aku melangkah ke Sharon Street. Axel tinggal disini. Mungkin dengan mengunjunginya, aku bisa bercerita sedikit. Dia sahabaku, tidak apa-apa jika aku bercerita mengenai hal tadi padanya.

Rumah Axel bernomor 206. Aku segera mengetuk pintunya dan memencet bel berkali-kali. Axel keluar setelah aku menunggu beberapa detik.

"Roxas? Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang kesini," katanya begitu tahu bahwa tamunya adalah aku.

"Err..begini.. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Detik berikutnya, Axel membawaku masuk ke rumahnya. Aku duduk di sofa putih panjan bersama Axel. Dan aku pun mulai bercerita.

"Begini, ini tentang aku dan Sora."

"Oh, Sora kakakmu yang beringas itu. Aku lihat kalian jarang bicara di kelas." Axel menebak. Yah, itu benar. Axel datang ke sekolah untuk memulai penelitiannya seminggu yang lalu tepat di hari pertama Sora bertingkah aneh. "Dan aku ingat lebam di mata kiriku."

"Yah, aku tahu dia agak pesimis. Dia.."

"Kalian masih bertengkar?"

"Sepertinya tidak.." jawabku aneh.

"Kenapa 'sepertinya'?"

"Yah dia.. Umm.. Bagaimana ya.." tiba-tiba aku jadi sulit bicara. Uh, kenapa bisa begini. Aku menggaruk leherku, tanpa sengaja memperlihatkan sedikit bagian leher yang tadi dicium Sora. Oh, gawat.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya. Matanya mengarah pada leherku. Aku segera menutupi leher dengan tangan.

"Oh, apa?"

"Itu..." kulihat matanya menyipit. Wajahnya jadi terkesan kejam. Tiba-tiba tangannya mencengkeram bahuku kemudian dengan sangat cepat, menjatuhkanku.

"Aaakkhh!"

"Roxas.." kurasakan nafasnya panas di telingaku. Ada apa? Oh, jangan-jangan...

"A-Axel, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau bercumbu dengan siapa, hah?" dari nada bicaranya, dia marah.

"S-siapa? B-bukan urusanmu..." aku meronta. Ada yang salah dengan Axel.

"Apa itu Sora?" suaranya keras, membuat telingaku sakit.

"L-lepaskan aku.." aku merintih. Cengkraman Axel semakin kuat. Tanpa kusangka, dia merobek jaket putih yang kukenakan. Matanya memperhatikan kulit lenganku kemudian menciumnya ganas. "Aaahh! Jangan!"

"Kau milikku, Roxas! Aku tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada orang lain termasuk kakakmu!"

"Tidak!" kakiku dapat kugerakan. Aku menendang perutnya hingga ia sedikit terpental sehingga aku bebas. Aku langsung berlari menjauh dari Axel yang bangkit dan hendak menangkapku. Dia berhasil menangkapku dengan mengunci gerakanku dalam pelukan kasar dari belakang.

"Kau ikut denganku!" katanya. Aku meronta.

"TIDAK!" aku berteriak. Dengan kedua siku, aku menyodok perutnya. Dia melepasku dan merintih kesakitan. Aku lanjut berlari dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah Axel. Dia ikut keluar namun tidak mengejarku karena ada banyak orang di trotoar.

"Aku selamat.." nafasku terpotong-potong. Bersandar di balik pintu rumah setelah berlari sangat jauh. Hampir saja aku...

"Roxas?"

Aku menatap lurus. "Sora..."

Dia berjalan mendekat. Oh, gawat. Jika dia tahu tadi aku hampir diperkosa, dia pasti akan sangat marah. Apalagi jika dia tahu pelakunya adalah Axel. Aku segera membenahi pakaianku yang lusuh. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kerah jaket yang robek.

"Kau kenapa? Kau dari mana? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat lelah?" Sora mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Aku merasa geli tapi nyaman.

"A-aku.. Aku.."

Mata Sora menangkap bagian kerah jaket yang robek.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sora...aku...tadi... Axel..."

"Axel? Kau pergi menemui Axel? Padahal kau sudah punya pacar, kan?" dia marah. Sambil berteriak, dia mengambil kerah jaketku dengan kedua tangan.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." aku memejamkan mata.

"Apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" tiba-tiba suaranya kembali tenang. Dia melepas cengkramannya. Simply, dia kembali mengelus pipiku.

"T-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa.." aku berbohong.

"Dia tidak melukaimu, kan?"

"Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu." dia menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Kemudian tiba-tiba membungkuk dan...

"Waahh!" aku spontan berteriak karena Sora menggendongku secara bridal style dengan kedua tangannya. "S-Sora..." wajahku memerah bukan main. Sora tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi." dia mengedipkan satu mata. Aku sadar pada keinginannya dan aku pasrah.

Sora membawaku ke kamar kami. Dia membaringkanku di kasurnya.

"It'll be fun, hon," bisiknya menggoda. Dia mengelus pipiku, menciumi wajahku, kemudian melepas bajuku. Aku hanya mengerang dan meremas seprai saat dia mencium dadaku, memainkan masing-masing nipple-ku dengan lidahnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini. Rasanya aneh namun entah kenapa, aku menikmatinya.

Sora melepas bajunya sendiri kemudian menggesek dadanya pada dadaku. Dia mencium bibirku sekali lagi sebelum menelanjangiku dan dirinya sendiri.

Dia melakukannya.

Ah, rasanya sakit saat dia memasukannya untuk pertama kalinya.

Namun semakin sering ia mendorong, rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi nikmat.

Ah, sungguh nikmat.

"Bagaimana Roxas?" Sora bertanya di sela dorongan-dorongannya.

"Ah! Ah..ah..aaahh! Sora...lakukan lagi..." aku mengerang, memohon. Rasa nikmat ini sangat sayang jika dilewatkan. Sora menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Dia memasukan seluruh bendanya kemudian menariknya hingga tinggal gland-nya yang ada di dalam, kemudian mendorongnya masuk dengan kekuatan lebih. Setiap kali dia menyentuh sesuatu di dalam rektumku, aku merasakan kenikmatan lebih besar.

Selain kenikmatan itu, aku juga merasa sesuatu meleleh keluar dari lubangku. Kental dan hangat. Ah, aku tidak tahu apa itu..yang penting, Sora senang.

"Kau tahu?" kata Sora masih bergerak.

"Aah apa?"

"Aku sangat senang!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, my little virgin blondie."

"Oh.. Ah.. Aku.. Ah..ahh..oohh.."

Sora tertawa lirih, "Bagus, mengeranglah untukku. Menangislah, memohonlah. Roxas, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

"Aku...juga."

Itulah malam pertama kami. Kami bercinta sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sora telah mendapatkan keperawananku dan aku harap dia senang.

Sebagai seorang adik, aku senang jika kakakku senang.

**TBC**

**Review iyah~~**

**Hohoohoo…**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE…**

**Waktunya memang sangat lama…**

**Ini chapter 4 yang sudah lama nggak muncul-muncul…**

**Dan dengan ini, bagian saya selesai DX**

**INSECURE**

**Rate: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH but I own this part XD**

"Hah!" aku terbangun di pagi harinya. Kuperhatikan tubuhku tanpa pakaian selembar pun. Hanya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis. Aku menatap tanganku sendiri. Kemarin malam, aku dan Sora...

Wajahku merah mendadak.

Kami bercinta!

Oh, Tuhan.. Apa yang telah kami lakukan?

Apa yang telah aku lakukan?

Aku bersetubuh dengan kakakku sendiri?

Ya, ampun.. K-kenapa bisa jadi begini?

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangku yang sedang duduk. Kutoleh pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, sayangku." Sora tersenyum genit. Wajahku seketika memerah. Aku mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Saat dia mendorong dan aku mengerang di bawahnya.

"Malam yang menakjubkan," katanya lagi.

Aku tidak menjawabnya melainkan segera turun dari kasur yang sempit dengan tubuh berbalut selimut. Sora telah memakai celana 3/4 nya kemarin jadi walaupun selimutnya kuambil, dia jadi tidak telanjang.

Aku menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diriku dari sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel. Di kakiku selain terdapat sperma, juga terdapat darah. Oh, itu darahku. Tanda bahwa keperawananku telah diambil. Apakah tidak apa-apa aku dan Sora bercinta layaknya sepasang kekasih? Oh, apa aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa aku setuju jadi pacarnya? Aku sudah mengatakannya.

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..

Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuh dari sisa-sisa sex malam lalu, aku segera menuju dapur. Aku harus membuat sarapan.

Namun aku berhenti saat mencium wangi mentega yang dipanaskan di penggorengan.

"Mentega. Siapa yang memasak?" gumamku. Aku kemudian cepat-cepat berlari ke dapur.

Ugh, sakit...

Akibat sex semalam, anusku sakit.

Mataku melebar sedetik melihat siapa yang sedang memasak.

"Oh, hai Roxas! Aku buatkan sarapan untukmu!" Sora berseru. Dia bertelanjang dada, hanya memakai celana sepanjang dibawah lutut. Aku berkedip canggung.

"Umm, iya.. K-kau bisa memasak?" kataku dengan nada aneh.

"Tentu saja, sayangku. Aku jago masak waktu SMP!"

"Oh, ya benar. Kau menang lomba makan cepat waktu SMP." aku tertawa pelan sambil jalan ke kursi yang ada.

"Hei, aku juga menang lomba mengkreasikan mi instan lho! Aku merebus mi instannya sendiri!" dia mengelak. Aku hanya tertawa pelan.

Tanpa disangka, Sora berhasil membuat sarapan untuk kami. Telur mata sapi dan sedikit daging. Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa menggoreng telur dan daging. Sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa memecah kulit telur.

"Silakan, adikku sayang," katanya lembut, memberiku dua buah telur mata sapi di atas piring putih bersih. Dua telur itu diletakan di bagian atas seperti sepasang mata dan potongan daging di bawahnya dibentuk menyerupai mulut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." aku mengambil garpu di samping piring yang sudah disiapkan tadi.

Sora duduk di sampingku setelah meletakan piringnya sendiri di meja. Saat aku hendak memasukan telur ke mulutku, tiba-tiba Sora mengecup pipiku.

"Ouh?" kataku kaku.

"Ciuman selamat pagi. Aku tidak sempat memberikannya tadi karena kau langsung lari ke kamar mandi," jawabnya jujur. Wajahku memerah lalu untuk menyembunyikan merahnya wajahku, aku cepat-cepat menyantap sarapanku tanpa merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau manis, Roxas." Sora kembali berkata. Aku makan makin cepat, hampir tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan, Roxy." Sora menasehatiku. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"E-enak.." kataku tanpa melihatnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Wajahku yang merah dan rasa panas di pipi telah menyamarkan rasa makanan di mulut.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya." dia meletakan tangan di kepalaku. "Aku mencintaimu, Roxas."

"A-a-aku j-j-ju..juga..."

Maafkan aku.

Kami berangkat sekolah bersama. Di bis, kami duduk bersebelahan di tempat duduk paling belakang. Bis sedang sepi karena suatu alasan tak jelas. Hanya ada sopir, kondektur, dan beberapa murid dari sekolah kami. Di tempat duduk itu, Sora merangkulku selayaknya sepasang kekasih. Kami berpisah jika ada orang melirik atau saat bis berhenti di pemberhentian berikutnya. Saat benar-benar tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami, Sora menciumku dan setelah itu, aku sangat malu. Tapi tidak bagi Sora.

Di sekolah kami jalan bersama ke kelas. Sora masih tetap merangkulku seolah dia ingin semua orang tahu kami berpacaran. Murid-murid melirik kami aneh. Baik yang perempuan maupun yang laki-laki.

"Hei, lihat! Mereka pacaran!"

"Eh? Jangan bodoh! Mereka kan bersaudara!"

Kami memang terkenal sebagai Strife Twins di sekolah.

"Tapi lihat itu! Yang rambut coklat merangkul yang rambut pirang! Mesra sekali!"

"Dasar mesum! Mereka kan sejenis!"

"Tapi lihatlah! Oh, manisnya.."

"Aku dengar mereka bermusuhan kemarin,"

"Eh, iya benar. Tapi sekarang mereka sudah baikan..dan pacaran!"

"Diam, ah! Aku bosan bicara denganmu."

Pembicaraan dua anak perempuan itu menyebalkan. Aku memberitahu Sora untuk melepas rangkulannya namun,

"Biar saja. Biar mereka tahu kita pacaran."

Astaga..

Aku tidak bisa melawannya..

Selama berjalan dan bertemu lebih banyak orang, lebih banyak sindiran datang. Aku malu. Aku sangat malu! Apalagi saat Sora memindah tangannya dari bahu ke pinggang. Semua berteriak kaget dan akulah yang paling malu.

Bel istirahat akhirnya berbunyi. Di kelas, aku mendapat banyak pertanyaan dan begitu pula dengan Sora. Mulai dari yang ringan hingga yang berat seperti, "Kalian pacaran, ya?". Dan aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Aku dan Sora berada di kantin. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu Sora yang sedang membelikanku segelas milkshake. Di depanku ada meja bundar dan tiga gadis. Yang rambut merah namanya Kairi, si ratu gosip. Yang rambut hitam namanya Xion, si atlet. Dan yang terakhir dan termanis namanya Namine, si ratu gula. Dia disebut ratu gula karena dia memang manis.

Yah, aku naksir pada Namine.

Siapapun pasti naksir padanya kecuali Sora.

Namine meliriku.

Ah, mata biru yang cantik.

Rambut pirang mirip boneka Barbie.

Kulit putih susu seperti artis Korea.

"Hai." aku melambai padanya sambil tersenyum aneh. Dia tersenyum padaku. Ah, manis sekali.

Tiba-tiba Sora datang bersama dua gelas milkshake.

"Roxy, ini milkshake melon seperti yang kau pesan!"

"Ah, iya!" aku hampir melompat dari kursiku. Aku segera mengalihkan pandang pada Sora. Dia duduk di depanku, menghalangi pandanganku dari Namine.

"Hmm, enak." Sora menyedot milkshake stroberinya. Aku mulai minum perlahan. Ugh, seandainya Sora bergeser sedikit, aku akan dapat melihat Namine.

Sora menyadari gerak-gerikku yang aneh kemudian bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Oh! T-tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa." aku segera lanjut minum. Aku sadar, wajahku merah.

"Gals, aku punya gosip baru!" tiba-tiba Kairi si ratu gosip berseru. Hei, dia mau menggosip dengan suara sekeras itu? Aneh.

"Apa? Apa?" balas Xion. Namine hanya diam. Padahal aku ingin mendengar suara merdunya.

"Kalian tahu kalau di sekolah kita ada pelacur?"

Apa?

"Benarkah? Oh, aku sudah dengar itu," kata Xion kecewa.

Sepertinya, Kairi ingin menggosip tentang aku dan Sora.

"Ini update terpanas, Xixy!"

"Oh, ya? Apa itu?" balas Xixy err, Xion.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatnya jalan dengan pacar barunya."

"Wow! Siapa?"

"Mereka bergandengan dan..oh, mesra banget!"

"Benarkah, Cairy?"

"Iya. Tapi anehnya, mereka bersaudara! Aku yakin sang adik merayu kakaknya dan menawarkan tidur gratis supaya bisa berbaikan dengan kakaknya. Kalian tahu kan, mereka bermusuhan sejak seminggu lalu?"

Ya, ampun. Aku tahu dia sedang membicarakan aku dan Sora. Separah itukah aku? Gadis ini menyebarkan berita yang sangat buruk.. Aku malu dan sedih.

Sora berdiri dan dengan gesit, mencapai meja Kairi.

BRAK!

Sora menggebrak meja di depan Kairi. Tiga gadis itu terlonjak di tempat.

Namine juga.

"Kotor sekali perkataanmu, bitch!"

"A-apa?" Kairi terlihat ketakutan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan pelacur, hah?"

"B-bukankah k-kau yang bilang sendiri? Bahwa adikmu adalah..pelacur?" Kairi gemetar.

Sora menyipitkan matanya, "Aku? Aku bilang begitu? Huh, mana mungkin aku berkata demikian tentang adikku sendiri."

"T-tapi..."

"Sudah! Pergi sana dan jangan pernah berkata kotor tentang adikku lagi. Atau..." Sora menggerakan telunjuknya mengiris leher sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kairi tersentak dia berdiri dibarengi dengan dua temannya.

"Apaan sih? Ayo pergi!" Kairi menjauh diikuti Xion dan Namine. Sebelum pergi, Namine sempat mencuri pandang. Dia menatapku kecewa. Oh, hancurlah sudah kehidupan cintaku..

"Heh! Dasar tukang gosip. Berani sekali bicara begitu.." Sora kembali duduk.

"Sora," kataku lirih. "kemarin.."

"Aku akan menarik semua perkataanku tentangmu." Sora berwajah serius saat mengatakan itu. Rasanya, aku hampir menangis mendengarnya.

"Iya. Terima kasih," balasku tersenyum. Sora tersenyum juga padaku.

Jam istirahat belum berakhir. Sora membawaku kembali ke kelas, memaksa semua murid sekelas untuk masuk karena dia ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Dia memang bukan ketua kelas tapi dia sering berorganisasi di sekolah.

Murid-murid berkumpul. Sora berdiri di atas meja serta merta mengajakku. Dia berpidato mirip pembina upacara di Senin pagi. Dia menarik seluruh kata-katanya di hari-hari yang lalu. Oh, manis sekali. Aku terharu.

"Dan kami sudah tidak bermusuhan. Jadi aku ingin kalian berhenti berpikir Roxas adalah..ini atau itu. Karena semua itu hanya karanganku saja. Aku mengarang itu semua agar Roxas marah karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan di hari ulang tahun kami."

Seluruh kelas bergumam. Siapapun tahu kami ulang tahun di Bulan Agustus bukan November.

"Aku tahu kami ulang tahun di Bulan Agustus tapi waktu itu aku belum memberi hadiah padanya jadi aku berikan kemarin." Sora tertawa lebar. Seluruh kelas merengut tapi pada akhirnya mereka tertawa juga.

Bel berbunyi lagi, menandakan istirahat sudah berakhir, semuanya segera kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Aku menatap wajah Sora, Sora mengedipkan sebelah matanya, aku tersenyum, membuka sedikit mulutku untuk mengatakan..

"Terima kasih." dan dia jawab dengan senyum yang lebar, sebelum aku duduk di kursiku, Sora menarik tanganku, dia mengecup pipiku, beruntung tidak ada yang melihat apa yang sedang kami lakukan. Kubalas dengan mencium pipinya juga.

**TBC**

**Akhir kata saya ucapkan, terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan me-review (jiah kok kayak perpisahan ya?) *dicincang**

**Bagian selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh partner saya XD SoraVanRoxasVen**

**Prikitiew!**

**Da-dah, teman-teman XD**

**(dasar author gendeng. Author dicincang jadi bakso)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update**

**Saya SVRV, mulai sekarang sampai tamat saya lah yang ambil alih cerita :D  
><strong>

**Meskipun lebih muda dari CFS tapi saya tetap fujo akut **

**Semoga tulisan saya nggak rancu, kalaupun ada, maklum author baru *nunduk-nunduk***

**Okay, mulai~**

**INSECURE**

**KH is not ours. It is SE's (kalau KH dibuat sama fujo, kasihan para cewek hanya jadi karakter minor)  
><strong>

**RATE: M**

**PAIR: SORA x ROXAS**

**YAOI**

Pulang sekolah, semua sudah meninggalkan kelas, kecuali aku dan Sora, Sora dengan malas memasukkan buku miliknya ke dalam tasnya, aku hanya menunggu, menunggu dan menunggu. Sampai akhirnya kesabaranku sudah mencapai batas.

"Sora, cepatlah, kita punya banyak pr" kataku pelan sambil menidurkan kepalaku di mejaku. Bukannya, mempercepat gerakannya, dia malah semakin memperlambat gerakannya. Kesal, aku pun berdiri.

"So-" belum selesai aku berbicara, Sora langsung menghimpit bibirnya dengan bibirku, ciuman yang singkat. Mata biru Sora menatap mataku yang sama birunya dengan miliknya. Senyum sinis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hmm.. sekarang kita hanya berdua saja di sini." Sora melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, aku dapat merasakan nafasnya di leherku. Lalu, kurasakan bibirnya menempel di leherku.

"S-Sora.. jangan.. aaah..." sepertinya dia tidak mendengarku, karena dia masih melanjutkan aktifitasnya, sekarang tangannya membuka kancing seragamku, aku memprotesnya.

"Sora! Kita masih ada di sekolah!" kataku sedikit keras. Mata Sora memelas.

"Tapi Roxas, aku ingin sekarang..." dia menurunkan wajahnya ke leherku lagi, lalu dia menjilat lembut leherku, menggigitnya lembut juga. Ah, geli. Aku hampir berteriak. Tangannya masih bersikeras membuka kancing seragamku, setelah bajuku terbuka setengah, dia menurunkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Mulutnya menghisap dan menjilat putingku, tangan kirinya memiting puting satunya lagi. Tidak bisa menahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sora, aku melepaskan desahan yang mungkin sudah ditunggunya dari tadi.

"Aaaah.. S-Sora.. uh..." aku meremas bajunya. Mungkin sebal, mungkin yang lain. "K-kalau.. oh.. ada yang melihat.. aaaah.. k-kita bisa mendapat.. nnmmm.. masalah.. uh.." dia menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia melihat wajahku yang memerah, lalu menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyalahkanmu, karena kamu membuatku tergila-gila padamu seperti ini." dia mencium bibirku, penuh gairah, lidahnya meminta izin untuk masuk, kubiarkan mulutku terbuka supaya dia bisa bebas menjelajah mulutku.

10 menit sudah lewat, aku kembali mengancingkan bajuku yang terbuka dengan bantuan Sora. Setelah aku memakai bajuku dengan rapi dan seluruh buku Sora yang sudah masuk ke tasnya, kami berdua meninggalkan kelas, kupikir tadi tidak ada yang melihat apa yang kami lakukan, namun ternyata aku salah.

"Hey, apa kau tahu?" seorang gadis memulai pembicaraan sambil melihat kami berdua.

"Apa?" jawab teman yang di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku melihat hal yang.. well, tidak masuk akal"

"Apa? Kau melihat apa?"

"Saudara kembar yang bermesraan di kelas!"

DEG!

"Roxas," panggil Sora, aku menoleh padanya, Sora menatapku lekat, "Acuhkan saja mereka, ayo!" lalu dia menggandeng tanganku erat.

"Benarkah? Apa saja yang kau lihat?" tanyanya dengan nada yang jelas penasaran.

"Kurang jelas juga sih, tapi yang pasti kulihat sang kakak mengancingkan baju adiknya, dengan wajah mereka yang memerah, tanpa diberi tahu pun pasti sudah bisa ditebak apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan, bukan?"

"Wah, benarkah? Haha, itu menjijikkan."

Menjijikkan

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan bicara kalian! Apa salahnya kalau kami berdua tadi kepanasan dan membuka baju kami berdua, hah?" ucap Sora, alasan yang aneh.

"Ho, kamu merasa kami sedang membicarakan kalian berdua? Lagipula, kepanasan apa? Kepanasan ingin melakukan.. seks?" kata gadis itu dengan tampang yang menyebalkan.

"Kau.." lalu Sora terdiam, kehabisan kata-kata, tidak ingin mendengar caci maki lagi, aku segera melarikan diri.

"Roxas!" teriak Sora di belakangku, tapi aku tidak berhenti, aku terus berlari, "Roxas! Tunggu!" teriaknya lagi, dia mengejarku sambil terus meneriakkan namaku berkali-kali.

"Roxas!" ucapnya setelah dia berhasil meraih tanganku, aku membalikkan tubuhku, kulihat wajahnya dengan mataku yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sora.. anak itu.. m-melihat kita.. a-aku.." sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Sora memberikan pelukannya yang hangat padaku, dia mengelus lembut punggung dan rambutku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Roxas.. kita akan terus bersama.. aku selalu bersamamu.. jangan khawatir" aku hanya mengangguk kecil, Sora mencium keningku lembut.

Apa yang akan terjadi besok?

Apakah kami berdua akan di skors? Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan itu.

Apakah orang tua kami akan dipanggil? Mungkin saja.

Apakah gosip akan menyebar dan kami berdua akan diolok-olok? Pasti.

Aku takut menghadapi hari esok, tidak akan seperti saat Sora menyebarkan fitnah, kali ini ada saksi yang benar-benar melihat apa yang sudah kami lakukan.

* * *

><p>"Gay". Itulah kata pertama yang aku dan Sora terima saat sampai di sekolah.<p>

"Menjijikkan."

"Kalian ngomong apa sih?"

"Ya ampun~ kamu belum tahu? Mereka berdua melakukan hal yang oh my god nggak pantas dilakukan."

"Apa itu?"

"Seks y'know.. seks."

"Wha? Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Dari tadi kamu ke mana saja sih? Tadi pagi seluruh sekolah membicarakan.. mereka" ucap anak itu sambil melihat kami berdua.

"Huh? Mereka yang digosipkan berpacaran itu?"

"Bukan gosip lagi, tapi mereka memang pacaran, kemarin ada yang melihat mereka sedang bermesraan di kelas mereka."

Sora mempererat genggaman tangannya denganku dan mempercepat langkahnya, membuatku harus menyesuaikan langkahnya. Saat kami sampai di kelas kami, olok-olok semakin menggila.

"Sora gay."

"Roxas gay."

"Si kembar gay."

"Kalian sudah melakukan seks pagi ini?"

"Oh, pasti kalian akan melakukannya pulang sekolah nanti, iya kan?"

"Pantas kalian tidak ikut orang tua kalian, agar kalian bisa seks sesuka kalian di rumah kalian, kan?"

"DIAM!" teriakku sambil menggebrak mejaku, telingaku panas mendengar olokan mereka, aku lari dari kelas, meninggalkan Sora sendiri di kelas yang sekarang bagaikan neraka, mengacuhkan bel yang sudah berbunyi, masa bodoh dengan pelajaran.

"Roxas?" suara bagai bidadari melesat di telingaku, aku menghentikan langkahku dan membalikkan tubuhku, aku melihat gadis dengan rambutnya yang pirang, kulit putih yang cantik dan bola mata biru yang sangat indah, Namine.

"N-Namine? S-sedang apa kamu? Sekarang sudah m-masuk.. kan?" ucapku terbata-bata, dia tersenyum, ya tuhan, senyumannya manis sekali.

"Aku malas berada di kelas, dari pagi teman-teman membicarakan kamu dan kakak kembarmu" jawabnya sambil mendekatiku, "Roxas, apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Sora?"

"E-eh?" aku bingung, aku harus menjawab apa? Kalau aku bilang iya, nanti dia pasti akan menjauhiku, kalau aku bilang tidak, Sora…

"K-kenapa kamu menanyakan itu?" aku balik bertanya padanya, karena aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah, aku.. merasa sedih saat tahu kamu menyukai orang lain.. terlebih lagi orang itu laki-laki," jawabnya dengan tawa kecil, suara yang imut sekali.

"Kau.. cemburu?" ucapku tanpa kusadari, aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku, apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Namine menatapku, lalu tersenyum.

"Kalau, iya.. bagaimana?" dari nada bicaranya aku sudah tahu dia pasti menggodaku, tapi bolehkah aku berharap?

Aku menyukainya.

Tapi kalau aku meminta dia untuk menjadi pacarku,

dengan alasan agar aku bisa menghindari olokan murid di sekolah

Apakah Sora akan membenciku?

Statusku sekarang adalah sebagai pacar Sora

Meskipun aku tidak mencintainya, aku tidak boleh mengkhianatinya

Tapi…

"Apa.. kamu mau berpacaran.. denganku?" mata Namine membelalak, jelas sekali dia kaget dengan ucapanku, tapi dia menghilangkan jarak tubuh kami, dia segera memelukku.

"Kau.. menyukaiku juga?" tanyanya sambil terus memelukku.

"T-tentu saja! Karena itu aku memintamu untuk j-jadi pacarku!" jawabku salah tingkah.

"Bukankah kamu berpacaran dengan kakakmu?"

"I-itu.." aku membisu. Namine menghela nafasnya, hendak melepas pelukannya dariku.

Jangan!

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, "R-Rox.. as?" ucapnya.

"K-kami tidak berpacaran! K-kakakku hanya.. terlalu menyayangiku.. kemarin, karena aku kepanasan, dia membantuku u-untuk.."

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu kau beri tahu alasan kesalah pahaman itu" dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Sepertinya dia mempercayai ucapanku.

"J-jadi? Kau mau…"

"Dengan senang hati" jawabnya. Aku merasa terhempas oleh angin setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu, bibir yang cantik, tanpa ragu aku mencium bibir itu.

Sora, maaf.

**TBC**

**Ukh, lagi masa-masa LKS, pas pulang capek banget, MOS part 2 *prang***

**Lanjutannya setelah LKS sudah selesai DX**

**Review?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Akhirnya update juga  
><strong>

**Tidak perlu curcol panjang-panjang**

**Lanjuuut~  
><strong>

**INSECURE**

**KH is SE's  
><strong>

**RATE: M**

**YAOI  
><strong>

**SORA X ROXAS**

**Sora's POV**

"Ke mana adikmu?" tanya anak yang duduk di depanku.

"Pasti menemui.. siapa itu? Akses? Aksel?" ucap anak yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Axel, dasar bodoh."

"Oh, iya benar."

"Berarti dia memang benar-benar pelacur, hah?"

Aku yang dari tadi hanya diam saja menelan semua perkataan teman, oke, aku sudah tidak menganggap mereka teman lagi, melototkan mataku pada orang yang mengatakan Roxas adalah pelacur, aku berdiri, meremas kerah bajunya.

"JAGA UCAPANMU, BRENGSEK!"

"Sora!" teriak guru yang sekarang sedang mengajar di kelasku, Mr. Xemnas.

"Cih!" aku melepas kerah baju anak itu, lalu aku lari keluar kelas, mengacuhkan teriakan Mr. Xemnas yang menyuruhku untuk kembali, sekarang, aku hanya ingin menemukan Roxas.

"… ke kelas?" aku mendengar suara yang familiar tidak jauh dariku, suara Roxas. Aku mempercepat langkahku, setelah aku mencapai belokan lorong sekolah, aku melihat Roxas.. dengan seorang gadis. Wajah Roxas memerah, dia menggaruk kepalanya, persis seperti orang yang sedang berjalan berdua dengan kekasih mereka.

"Rox?" ucapku dengan suara kecil.

"So.. ra" sahutnya, Roxas dan gadis itu menatapku, aku mendekati mereka, dengan gesit aku menarik tangan Roxas dan membawanya ke manapun aku juga tidak tahu, yang pasti aku mencari kelas yang kosong. Setelah menemukan kelas yang tidak ada seorang pun di dalamnya, aku menghimpit tubuhku dengan Roxas di dinding, aku mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan satu tanganku, tanganku yang satu lagi menyentuh dagunya, aku menaikkan kepalanya agar dia bisa melihatku.

"So-" kupotong ucapannya dengan ciuman, Roxas mengerang dan memberontak. "Unh.. nnggg" erangnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya, memintaku untuk melepaskan tangannya.

Aku hanya melepas ciumanku, aku masih tetap mengunci tangannya, aku menatap tajam matanya, "Ke mana saja kau dari tadi? Kenapa kau bersama anak itu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" kuberikan hujan pertanyaan padanya. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

"S-Sora.. dengarkan aku.. tadi.. aku.."

"Diam." kucium lagi bibirnya, masih mengunci tangannya, tanganku yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, turun ke celananya.

"Mmmnh!"

Aku menyusupkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, menjelajah seluruh mulutnya, tanganku menyentuh miliknya, dia memberontak lagi.

"Uh! Unnghh!" kulepas ciumanku karena kami berdua membutuhkan udara, kami memperbaiki nafas kami berdua, wajah Roxas memerah. Oh, benar-benar manis.

"Sora! Jangan!" teriaknya saat tanganku membuka resleting celananya dan menyusup ke dalam boxernya, kupijat miliknya, lidahku menjilat lehernya, tanganku yang satu lagi membuka kancing bajunya, setelah terbuka, kumainkan puting Roxas secara bergantian.

"Ooohh.. aaahh.. j-jangan.. aaahh.. Sora.. ja.. aaahh.. ooohh" aku menyeringai saat mendengar desahannya yang sangat kusukai.

"S-Sora.. ja.. aaah.. uuuuh.. nnnhh.. stop.. STOP!" kuhentikan tanganku, kulihat wajahnya yang sangat memerah itu.

"K-kita harus kembali ke kelas.. kan?" ucapnya dengan nafas yang kacau. Aku mengangguk, kurapikan lagi penampilan Roxas. Setelah itu, kami kembali ke kelas kami, sambil menyiapkan hati untuk menerima olokan dari anak sekelas.

Istirahat, Roxas segera pergi meninggalkanku, aku tidak tahu ke mana dia pergi, saat aku ingin menyusulnya.

"Hey, kamu sudah dengar gosip baru?"

"Hmm..? Apa?"

"Roxas berpacaran dengan Namine"

Aku terdiam mendengar kalimat tadi.

Roxas berpacaran dengan Namine

Bukankah Roxas itu pacarku?

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kakaknya?"

"Mungkin dia dikhianati?"

Roxas.. berkhianat

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, aku menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Roxas" aku berlari, mencari keberadaan adik yang kucintai, meminta penjelasannya, apa benar dia berpacaran dengan Namine? Kalau iya, kenapa? Kenapa dia berkhianat? Bukankah kita saling mencintai? Atau.. hanya aku yang mencintainya? Roxas.

Aku melihat Roxas.. bersama gadis itu, Namine.. mereka berpelukan, setelah itu Roxas mencium pipi Namine, Namine balas mencium pipi Roxas.

Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku, kurasakan darah naik ke kepalaku, panas.

Roxas menyadari keberadaanku, dia menjauhi Namine darinya, sebelum aku mendengar ribuan alasan yang hanya akan membuat aku muak, aku pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sora! T-tidak, Sora!" Roxas mengejarku, dia meraih tanganku, aku langsung menepis tangannya, kutatap matanya dengan tajam.

"Jangan lagi kau berani sentuh aku!" kataku dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah, kutinggalkan Roxas yang masih mematung di tempat.

**Roxas's POV**

Aku hanya bisa melihat punggung kakakku yang meninggalkan aku, tapi memang aku yang salah, akulah yang salah, aku..

"Roxas" Namine menghampiriku, dia menepuk pelan pundakku, kupeluk dia, aku menangis di tengah pelukan kami.

Aku mengkhianati cintanya

Sora membenciku

"Roxas.. kau kenapa?" tanya Namine bingung, tentu saja dia kebingungan, dia tidak tahu Sora mencintaiku, dia tidak tahu aku menerima cintanya, dia tidak tahu aku dan Sora sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, dia tidak tahu aku dan Sora sudah melakukan seks, dia tidak tahu aku memacarinya dengan suatu alasan, meskipun aku memang menyukainya. Dia tidak tahu semuanya, dan dia tidak boleh mengetahuinya.

Saat pulang sekolah, Sora tidak menungguku, dia segera meninggalkanku.

Sekarang memang sudah tidak ada yang mengolok kami berdua, tapi hubungan kami berdua menjadi buruk.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, gelap, mungkin Sora sedang keluar? Apa dia sedang menghindariku? Mungkin iya.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminggu Sora tidak berbicara denganku, jangankan bicara, menatapku pun dia tidak mau. Gosip bahwa kami berpacaran sudah hilang, hubungan Sora dengan teman sekelas membaik, tapi hubunganku dengannya memburuk.<p>

Selama seminggu ini, aku sama sekali tidak menikmati hidup.

Aku menolak ajakan Namine untuk keluar rumah, sekedar menyegarkan otak, tapi kutolak karena aku tidak mau pergi dari rumah, yang berarti aku harus meninggalkan Sora.

Aku jadi sering mendapat nilai yang kurang memuaskan, karena memikirkan hubunganku dengan Sora.

Aku melalaikan prku, karena Sora.

Sora, Sora, Sora

Otakku dipenuhi oleh Sora, aku merindukan kata-kata sayangnya padaku, aku merindukan genggaman tangannya, aku merindukan wanginya, aku merindukan hangat tubuhnya, bahkan aku merindukan ciumannya.

Apa itu berarti aku mulai mencintai Sora?

Entahlah

Yang pasti aku ingin hubungan kami menjadi seperti dulu.

**TBC**

**Oke, di bagian saya, POV akan berubah-ubah *dor***

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Setelah lama nggak update**

**Btw, sebentar lagi tamat nih 8D**

**INSECURE**

**KH is SE's  
><strong>

**RATE: M**

**YAOI  
><strong>

**SORA X ROXAS**

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, seperti biasa, gelap, Sora pasti langsung keluar lagi.

Aku membuka kancing bajuku, sebelum aku menuju kamarku, bel rumahku berbunyi.

TING TONG

Apakah itu Sora? Tapi kalau benar Sora, ngapain dia membunyikan bel?

Aku melangkah ke pintu rumahku, kubuka pintu itu, kulihat tamu yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu, Axel.

"Hai, Rox-" sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, buru-buru aku menutup pintu, sialnya dia terlalu cepat, dia langsung menghentikan laju pintu dengan tangannya.

"Mau apa kamu ke sini? Pergi!" teriakku dengan suara yang melengking.

"Hey, hey, tenang Roxas, aku hanya ingin berkunjung" ucapnya.

Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah dia pernah mencoba memperkosaku?

Aku duduk di sampingnya, sebisa mungkin aku menjaga jarak dengannya, aku merasa canggung karena aku merasa diperhatikan terus.

"Di mana Sora?" katanya memulai pembicaraan. Kenapa dia harus menanyakan Sora sih?

"Tidak tahu" sahutku ketus.

"Oh"

Entah sudah berapa menit lewat, Axel semakin mendekatiku, dia menyentuh leherku.

"Tanda ini.. jadi semakin banyak.. apa Sora melakukannya lagi padamu?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahutku sambil menutupi leherku dengan tanganku.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, karena aku menyukaimu"

Tanpa sadar keringat dingin mengucur di keningku, aku merasa tidak enak dengan suasana yang hening ini.

Tiba-tiba Axel mendorongku, dia menindih tubuhnya denganku, aku memberontak dengan seluruh tenaga yang aku punya.

"Axel! Jangan sampai kau.. AH!" aku bodoh karena belum mengancingkan bajuku, Axel dengan mudahnya memainkan putingku.

"Ax.. ja.. aaa"

KREEEK

Suara pintu rumah terdengar, aku melihat Sora berdiri di depan pintu. Cahaya mataku seolah memohon pertolongan dia, tapi dia mengacuhkanku, dia berjalan santai, hatiku perih, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat ada niat untuk menolongku.

"Heh, kau kenapa Sora? Kau tidak peduli adikmu kubeginikan?" Axel kembali menyentuh dadaku.

"Haaaa" erangku. Sora tidak menjawabnya, bahkan dia berjalan seakan tidak ada aku dan Axel di rumah itu. Saat Sora hampir melewatiku, aku mengeluarkan air mataku, "S-Sora" ucapku lirih.

Tiba-tiba Sora meremas kerah Axel, dia meninju wajah Axel sampai mulutnya mengeluarkan darah, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Axel dengan pandangan memburu seakan siap membunuh Axel kapan saja.

"JANGAN SEKALI LAGI KAU BERANI MENGINJAKKAN KAKI KE RUMAH INI LAGI, BAJINGAN!" lalu dia membawa Axel ke pintu rumah dan melemparnya keluar dengan kasar, kemudian dia mendobrak keras pintu rumah kami.

"Dasar si rambut merah brengsek" lanjutnya.

Aku melihat punggung Sora dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, tanpa melihatku, dia melewatiku.

"Jangan salah paham, aku menolongmu karena aku masih ada tanggung jawab sebagai _kakak_mu" ucapnya dingin.

Seharusnya aku senang dia sudah menolongku, _adik_nya

Seharusnya aku senang dia sudah menganggapku hanya sebagai _adik_nya

Seharusnya.. aku tidak sakit hati seperti ini saat mendengar kalimat itu

Kupeluk dia sebelum dia pergi meninggalkanku, dia kaget dan segera melepaskan tanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan sentuh aku lagi!" teriaknya. Tidak mempedulikan ucapannya, kupeluk dia lagi, kali ini lebih erat dari yang tadi.

"Sora.. aku.. a-aku.. ingin dirimu.. k-kumohon.. peluklah aku.. cium aku.. katakan kamu cinta padaku.. jangan tinggalkan aku.. kumohon.. bercintalah lagi denganku.. aku sangat mencintaimu"

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

Bercintalah lagi denganku

Aku mematung saat dia mengatakan kalimat itu, dia bilang dia ingin aku mencumbunya lagi? Padahal dia berpacaran dengan Namine. Padahal dia sudah mengkhianatiku.

"Huh.. kamu ingin aku bercinta lagi denganmu? Kamu yang sudah meninggalkanku? Kamu yang sudah mengkhianatiku? Dasar pelacur" ucapku dingin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

"Terserah kamu ingin mengataiku pelacur, karena aku memang pelacurmu" setelah mengatakan itu, dia menangkap bibirku, dia menjilat bibir bawahku.

Dia ingin lebih.

Aku mendiamkan bibirku, belum ingin menerima ajakannya. Dia masih terus menjilat bibirku sambil membuka kancing bajuku, dia menyentuh dadaku.

Sudah 9 menit kami berciuman sambil berdiri, dia melepas ciumannya hanya untuk mengambil udara, setelah itu dia kembali menciumku, saat dia hendak membuka resleting celanaku, aku menangkap tangannya.

Kucium dia penuh nafsu, penuh gairah.

Kuraba dadanya.

Kugendong dia secara bridal style sambil terus menciumnya, kubawa dia ke kamar kami berdua, kubaringkan dia ke kasurnya, kudekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik.

"Kamu ingin aku mencumbumu lagi?"

"Iya"

"Kamu janji tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Iya"

"Kamu janji tidak akan mengkhianatiku lagi?"

"Iya"

"Kamu janji akan selalu bersamaku?"

"Iya"

"Kamu mencintaiku?"

"Sangat mencintaimu" lalu dia menciumku singkat.

"Cium aku.. peluk aku.. cumbu aku.. lakukan apa saja yang kamu mau padaku.. aku cinta kamu.. aku milikmu"

"Jika itu yang kamu mau, aku juga cinta kamu sayangku" balasku dengan seringai, kulepaskan baju yang dia kenakan, kubuka resleting celananya dengan gigiku, dia mengerang pelan. Kulepaskan celana sekaligus boxernya dengan tanganku. Aku mengendus di dekat miliknya, hanya untuk menggodanya.

"Uh.. aaaahh.. S-Sora.. cepat.. kumohon.. jangan menggodaku.. ooohh" katanya memohon.

Kulepas semua pakaian yang kukenakan, sebelum aku melepas celanaku, Roxas menciumku, ciuman yang bernafsu. Kulepas celanaku sembari menciumnya, setelah itu, aku menghentikan ciuman kami, kutindih tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

Kumulai dengan menjilat lehernya yang berwarna putih pucat itu, tanganku memainkan puting dan alat vitalnya.

"Aaaaahhh.. hhhaaaa.. S-Soraaa" erangnya, kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku. Aku menjilat dari leher Roxas ke dadanya, kulakukan berulang kali sampai aku berhenti di puting Roxas. Aku menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit kecil puting Roxas, lalu aku menurunkan tanganku dari milik Roxas ke lubangnya. Dengan kesabaran yang minim aku langsung memasukkan 3 jariku.

"AAAHH!" teriaknya, aku segera mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirku, aku menyusupkan lidahku, mengajak lidah Roxas untuk berdansa. Setelah beberapa menit, kusudahi ciuman kami, aku menatap matanya.

"Kalau kamu terlalu berisik, tetangga kita bisa mendengarnya, Roxas sayang" bisikku nakal, aku menjilat saliva yang mengalir di sisi mulut Roxas. Aku mulai menggerakkan ketiga jariku. Roxas menangis, mendesah dan meraung.

Setelah kurasa cukup, aku mengeluarkan ketiga jariku, aku menaikkan kaki Roxas ke pundakku, lalu aku mengarahkan penisku ke lubang Roxas, "Roxas, kamu siap?" tanyaku.

"C-cepat lakukan.. S-Sora" sahutnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

Setelah dia mengatakan itu, aku langsung menyentak masuk dengan keras.

"AAAAAHHH! S-SOR.. AAAAAHHH!" aku terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulku, mengacuhkan rasa sakit dari kuku Roxas yang menusuk punggungku. Aku terus bergerak sampai aku menemukan titik yang membuat Roxas melihat bintang-bintang.

"Oh.. sayang.. kau yakin ini bukan seks pertama kita? Kau seperti virgin.. uh" kataku sambil terus mendorong, wajah Roxas memerah.

"S-Sora.. l-lebih cepat! Aaaahh.. ooohh!" aku mempercepat gerakanku sesuai keinginannya.

"L-lebih dalam! NnggAaaaah.. uuuh.. aaaahh!" aku lakukan lagi yang dia katakan.

"Ah, ah, ah.. lebih keras! Aahhh.. ya, terus seperti itu! Aahhhh.. ya.. ya! Oh, SorAaaaaah.. ooohh.. aaaahhh.. hhaaaaAaaaahhh!" desahan Roxas yang terdengar seperti melodi terindah membuatku semakin menggila.

Oh, Roxas.. kamu tidak tahu betapa aku menyukai suara desahanmu.

Aku menggunakan satu tanganku yang sedang menganggur untuk memijat penis Roxas. Desahan Roxas semakin kuat. Mendengar desahannya membuatku berkabut, ingin mendengarnya lagi.

"Oooohhh.. Soraaa, lakukan itu lagi! Oh, oh, aaaah!" kulakukan lagi yang dia minta tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Kuhisap lagi puting Roxas sambil terus memainkan penisnya, sekarang aku menghisap putingnya tanpa ampun, Roxas menangis karena nikmat.

"Sora.. Sora.. So.. ra.. oooh.. Sora.. aaaahh!" aku semakin bernafsu saat mendengar dia memanggil namaku berkali-kali. Aku mendorong lagi penisku masuk ke rektum Roxas lebih dalam, lebih keras dan lebih cepat. Aku menyentuh -dengan agak kasar- prostat Roxas berulang-ulang, membuat tangisan nikmat Roxas semakin menjadi-jadi.

"S-Soraaaa.. aaahhnnn.. a-aku.. hhaaaah.. a-akan.. aaaahhh!" sepertinya dia sudah mencapai batas.

"T-tunggu sayang.. aku juga.. t-tunggu sebentar lagi.. o-oke?" lalu kulumat bibir Roxas-ku yang sudah sangat basah oleh saliva itu.

"S-Soraaaa.. a-aku.. aaaaahhh.. t-tidak bisa.. mmmmmnn.. menahan.. oh, oh, ooooohhh! AAAAHH! SORAAA!" sperma Roxas memuncrat ke perut dan dadanya, "Ah, ah.. AAAAH! ROXAS!" disusul olehku yang mengeluarkannya di dalam Roxas.

Aku ambruk di atas Roxas, kami sama-sama memperbaiki nafas kami berdua yang terengah-engah.

"J-jadi..? Apa sekarang kita.. berpacaran lagi?" tanyaku pada Roxas, Roxas melihatku dengan bibirnya yang manyun.

"Kamu pikir ngapain aku memintamu bercinta lagi denganku, hah? Tentu saja, mulai sekarang kita sepasang kekasih lagi!" Roxas cemberut, mungkin dia agak kesal dengan pertanyaanku, aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu sayang, ciumlah aku" aku menutup mataku, kuarahkan bibirku padanya. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh bibirku.

"Hey, aku bilang cium aku, bukan jilat bibirku" kataku jengkel.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Sora" ucapnya dengan senyum seperti tanpa dosa. Lalu, dia langsung menciumku.

**TBC  
><strong>

**Oke, ini pertama kalinya saya bikin adegan lemon  
><strong>

**Vulgar kan? *nangisgaje***

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update~ dan ini adalah chapter terakhir~! 8D  
><strong>

**INSECURE**

**KH is SE's  
><strong>

**SORA X ROXAS**

**Roxas's POV**

Aku pergi ke sekolah bersama Sora, sekarang aku membiarkan Sora merangkulku, mencium pipiku, keningku, hidungku, telingaku, leherku bahkan bibirku saat kami ada di bis. Tentu saja, semua murid yang ada di bis melihat kami dan langsung ribut.

Kami berjalan ke gerbang sekolah, semua melihat kami dengan tampang.. yang susah dijelaskan? Sora menggandeng tanganku dengan wajahnya yang ceria, aku pun terbawa suasana.

Saat kami sampai di kelas, semua kembali heboh setelah melihat Sora merangkulku. Sora menarik tanganku, membawaku ke depan kelas, dia memukul papan tulis, meminta semuanya agar diam.

"Oke.. oke.. aku dan Roxas sekarang resmi berpacaran. Ingat, b-e-r-p-a-c-a-r-a-n.. cewek maupun cowok yang dekat dengan Roxas-ku, kujaminkan neraka pada orang itu. Got it? Thanks" katanya singkat, suasana kelas hening mendadak. Sampai satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa buktinya kalian berpacaran?"

"Iya! Buktikan dong!"

"Kami ingin lihat!"

Mereka tertawa.. bukan, bukan tawa yang seolah sedang mengolok kami.. tapi tawa yang ceria. Kupikir mereka akan mengolok kami berdua, lebih parah dibandingkan yang sudah-sudah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka justru seakan menerima kenyataan.

"Buktikan dengan ciuman!"

"Ya! Cepat cium pacarmu So-kun!"

"Cium!"

Sora menyentuh tanganku, sebelum dia menciumku, dia bertanya, "Mau ciuman lagi, sayang?" katanya dengan senyum sinis.

Aku langsung menciumnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia pasti kaget, tapi dia langsung membalas ciumanku, tangannya memelukku, aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Seluruh kelas heboh melihat kami berciuman dengan penuh hasrat, kami tidak hanya berciuman, kami juga bermain lidah, 2 menit kami berciuman, memperlihatkan ke seluruh kelas seberapa besarnya cintaku dengan Sora.

"Ciuman yang hebat So-kun! Kamu lebih hebat dibanding pacarku yang payah!" ucap gadis yang bernama Selphie sambil menunjuk laki-laki yang bernama Tidus.

"Hoi! Jangan sembarangan bicara kamu, Selphie!" kata Tidus dengan wajah yang memerah. Semua menertawakan Tidus. Aku dan Sora ikut tertawa. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mengingat sesuatu.

Namine.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku harus minta maaf.

"Sora" aku menarik baju Sora.

"Ya? Apa Roxas sayang?" katanya dengan nada yang menggoda.

"Aku.. Namine.." sahutku pelan. Sora terdiam sebentar, lalu dia berbicara.

"Oke.. aku biarkan kamu meminta maaf pada Namine.. tapi aku ikut denganmu!" katanya dengan agak memaksa. Aku mengangguk.

Aku menggandeng tangan Sora, membawa dia ke kelas Namine, setelah aku menemukan kelasnya, aku memanggilnya. Dia melihatku, tapi tidak ada senyum di wajahnya, dia menghampiriku.

"Sora, kamu tunggu di sini ya?"

"Ya.. pergilah" jawabnya.

Aku membawa Namine tidak jauh dari tempat Sora berdiri, lalu aku segera membungkukkan tubuhku padanya, dia terkejut.

"Namine.. aku.. aku minta maaf.. aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi.. a-aku sadar.. ternyata aku memang mencintai kakakku yang seorang laki-laki.. ternyata aku memang gay.. aku bukan cowok normal.. aku.." belum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Namine tertawa lepas, tapi meskipun dia tertawa tidak seperti biasanya, dia tetap terlihat manis.

"R-Roxas.. haha, kau tidak perlu sampai mengatai dirimu itu gay.. hahaha.. kau berlebihan" katanya sambil terus tertawa. Aku hanya terdiam, masih merasa bersalah. Namine menghentikan tawanya, lalu tersenyum manis padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Roxas.. aku sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi.. aku mengerti, tidak apa-apa, sungguh" katanya dengan senyum.. tapi tetap terlihat sedih olehku.

"Maaf.. Namine"

"Hey, tidak apa-apa. Oh, lebih baik kau cepat pergi, Sora sudah melihat kita dengan tatapan seperti itu" Aku membalikkan tubuhku, Sora memang menatap kami dengan ekspresi yang seperti tidak rela.

Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin melakukan ciuman selamat tinggal padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin mencium bibirnya, jadi aku..

"R-Roxas?" kata Namine, dia memegang pipinya yang kucium tadi.

"Ciuman selamat tinggal" ucapku.

"Maaf Namine, selamat tinggal!" lanjutku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya, Namine membalas lambaianku dengan senyum yang membuatku lega.

"Ngapain kamu mencium pipinya segala?" tanya Sora jengkel saat aku berada di dekatnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sora, jangan cemburu seperti itu"

"Aku tidak-" kuhentikan perkataannya dengan ciuman singkat.

"Aku cinta kamu Sora" kataku lembut.

Wajah Sora memerah, benar-benar merah padam, dia menggaruk kepalanya, aku suka melihat dia salah tingkah, manis sekali, "Aku juga cinta kamu Roxas" lalu kami berciuman lagi.

Hari itu kami benar-benar merasakan yang namanya kebahagiaan cinta. Orang-orang di sekolah sudah berhenti mengolok kami. Malah, mereka menganggap kami layaknya sepasang kekasih biasa. Tidak aneh, tidak gay, tidak... begitulah.

Sora menyayangiku dengan cintanya yang sangat besar dan manis. Duh, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak dulu? Bahwa aku mencintai Sora? Malahan, aku pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak mencintainya... bodohnya aku.

Sesekali di sekolah, saat aku sedang berjalan berdua dengan Sora, kami bertemu Namine. Rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul namun melihat senyum manis di bibir Namine, aku merasa beban dan rasa bersalahku segera menghilang. Oh, Namine kau memang orang termanis yang pernah kutemui namun sayang, posisimu sekarang telah tergantikan oleh Sora.

Sora.

Kakakku.

Sora.

Malaikatku.

Sayangku.

Cintaku.

Milikku.

Selamanya.

**The End**

**CFS : akhir kata, saya sebagai salah seorang penulis ingin mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada Anda sekalian yang telah membaca dan memberi fic kami sebuah - atau bahkan lebih - review berharga. Karena saya tidak begitu ahli dalam pembuatan lemon atau es lemon atau jus lemon dan karena lemon itu mahal (nggak nyambung), jadi saya minta maaf bagi yang merasa lemon di bagian saya kurang HOT... OK, see you next time. Dadah XD XD XD.**

**SoRoku ROCKS! ! ! !**

**SoraVanRoxasVen : jaaaang~ akhirnya tamat juga~ saat saya melanjutkan menulis cerita ini, saya sedang kumat gilanya (atau mungkin sedang kumat mesumnya), karena itu lemon yang saya buat... terlalu vulgar... waha~ *tergampar* terima kasih para pembaca semua dan para reviewer.. nanti mungkin kami akan mempersembahkan cerita baru lagi, doakan saja~~~ XD *prang*  
><strong>


End file.
